bzp_mafiafandomcom-20200215-history
Metru-Nui Magikarp Masters
The Metru-Nui Magikarp Masters is a team in the game VERSUS, hosted by Voltex The Team The Metru-Nui Magikarp Masters, founded on Feb 18 2014 at 02:01 PM EST, is a team of VERSUS players, led by Makuta Luroka, with the goal of winning VERSUS. Members The members of the Metru-Nui Magikarp Masters are a diverse group, with various strengths, weaknesses, traits, and strategies. Makuta Luroka Makuta Luroka is the captain of the team, as was declared in Round 0. Not much is known about his playing style, as he hasn't been very active in games. In Steal the Mask, he is reputable for his gamebreaking tendency to destroy the universe, including the mask itself. He also has occupied the planet of Spherus Magna, and, at one time, the entire universe, through military might. He tends to take charge, and prefers to get the job done. -Blade- Aurora the cat Possibly human, possibly cat, Aurora has no interest in the things that consume mortal humans in their every day life. He got hist start on bzp in 2004, under a name that will remain undisclosed. After some time, he left he account dry, and eventually made a knew one under a different name. Now he spends his time on BZP, quickly checking his posts while his code compiles. Aurora has a habit of forcing people into no-win situations. Commander Viral Viral or as he is more commonly known, Onarax, is another member of Team Metru-Nui Magikarp Masters. He first carved out a small niche for himself in the BZPRPG before having to leave due to time constraints. Still he has remained semi-active in the OTCRPGs and a rather active part of Bionicle Mafia. However despite his involvement in most of the Bionicle Mafia games he still seems to slip under the radar. His most successful roles have been the Mimic, the Pyromancer and the Necromancer. He is currently planning on hosting Bionicle Mafia XIII. Burnmad:Toa of Emoticons Burnmad (AKA Burn, if you couldn't think that up on your own) is the perpetually sarcastic 5th member of the 3M. He got his start on BZP roughly 6 years ago on the old forums, where his first meaningful involvement with other members was in a G&T game by the name of "Tahu vs. Kopaka". Branching out from that into the rest of the G&T forum, Burn eventually came across a strange game known as Mafia. In his extreme nubbiness, he exclaimed several times his surprise that he was still living, and likely didn't vote once. Despite of his lack of major involvement in the game whatsoever, he got a pretty epic representation in the final hanging (which was voted in by both the few remaining living, and all the dead, alike), where he killed 3 of the 4 remaining Mafia, before Snoopy slew him. After this, Burn played many more Mafia games, becoming a fixture in the series for his love of multi-hangings. He was inactive for some time after the Great Downtime, due to having forgot his password, and being for some reason unable to receive the emails that contained his new ones when he changed it. But eventually, he found his way back to BZP, and some time after that, rejoined Mafia, eventually hosting a couple (one of which contained 42 players, though it didn't finish due to player inactivity) games of his own. And that's a brief history, mostly centering on G&T, of Burn's membership on BZP. tl;dr: Burn joined, played Mafia, Dataclysm struck, Burn didn't play for a while, then came back and played more. Tahukan The TaVo-Matoran Tahukan (TaVo-Matoran) A secret warrior of unknown history his knowledge Is good while his writing skills are best In Steal The Mask he tends to rewrite history any Way possible Banner Trivia The Metru-Nui Magikarp Masters received seven different suggestions regarding the team's name: • BionicKnowladgeGroup • Bionicle Strikers • Metru-Nui Magikarp Masters • MakutaFishGods • Jack-### presents: A Verses Team! • ▲ ▲ ▲ • Makuta Masters Credits *The main body of the page and the trivia was done by Makuta Laroka, each member did his own subsection, and this tiny little thing here is of Burn's making. Hi, guys! :D *Burn also put the team's banner up on the page. Why wasn't that there before? *Onarax went through and polished the page so that the formatting looked nice. Category:Versus